Epic Nova
The main poster of this series has won Featured Picture of October 2013 in a tie. Epic Nova is a series by Ahmad that follows Nova of the Pyronite and his friends as he trains to become the most powerful Pyronite in the Universe and protect it from dangers as well. It is supposed to have one season, and it was created on 11/6/2012. This is the first series to include an Omnitrix wielder, that isn't the main character. Overview Nova of the Pyronite sets up for a trip across the universe to collect an Ancient Artifact called Pyrogen with help of his friends R.O.B. and Nick. Episodes #The Quest #*Nova and Nick join forces with the Alpha Reign Squad to reach the Invisible Planet. #The Book #*The team are at yet another challenge when the Incurseans appear during their struggle of obtaining the book. #The Swords #*Nova and Nick venture into the Realm of Dreams to obtain the Legendary Sword of Sho'la. But someone is hot on their tracks and wants to finish them once and for all. Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'NegaCool!' (Wall - Blog - ) 17:41, August 11, 2013 (UTC) *ISM SAYS THIS IS EPIC :D TALK TO ISM :D READ ISM'S LEGENDS 14:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC) *This... is... Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) *'Shut up! And listen!' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Characters Main Characters *Nova of the Pyronite (a.k.a. Epic Nova): " A selfish Pyronite Warrior that is actually the great grandson of Inferno Reign. He wishes to become the most powerful Pyronite in the Universe by finding an Ancient Artifact named the Pyrogen Crystal. He already has the Pyro Matrix, a device that enhances Pyronite Firepower." *Righteous Offense Bot (a.k.a. R.O.B.): "A Blank DNA Robot that can transform himself into 10 different species, only. " *Nick of the Chronian (a.k.a.' Nick of Time'): "''A Wealthy Chronian that has Time Powers and owns R.O.B. as companion. He has a high knowledge on Ka-Ra-Teh. He claims himself a superhero. He is Nova's Best Friend." Recurring Characters *'Sunny Albright': Nova's Human/Pyronite hybrid Girlfriend that wishes to have a normal Pyronite life with Nova, only that he is hot-headed about his quest. So, she learned to live with it, instead. *'Rod': A Cerebrecrustacean that has invented R.O.B. and the Pyro Matrix. He is Nick's Adoptive Father. *'Paradox': Y'know the guy. *'The Alpha Reign Squad:' A group of four Plumbers: **'Ahmad': A Gimlinopithecus Plumber who loves Adventrue. He is serious somewhat but he likes to joke on every occasion. His Canadian Accent makes him sound wierd. **'Reo': A Kinceleran Plumber who likes to be cheerful. He always looks a the Great Side of things. He likes Bananas and Chickenburgers. One thing that bothers him is that when people come to shake his hands, that'll be a total problem. **'Interspace': An Orishan Plumber that takes things seriously. He never leaves his pilot room and is loyal to his "Captain", Ahmad. His water powers allow him to be the team's mechanic and doctor. **'Ulti': A Polymorph Plumber that thinks that every thing can be solved by negotiations. He is extremely cheerful and funny. He likes to throw wise-cracks at any occasion. He enjoys his powers. Villains *'Incursean Armada''' **'Incursean Commander:' A regular Incursean Commander that was seeking to locate the Book of Secrets, of which he failed at. *'Dr'. Psychobos: Rod's brother that has kicked him out of his life due to disgracing him. *'Eon': Nick's father that has long abandoned his son. Y'know the rest about him. *'To'Kustar': He is just an ordinary To'Kustar whose origin is yet to be known. *'Powerful Lords': A unique organization of alternate villains. **Dark Essence **Night Demon *'Sephirath '(mentioned) Aliens #Vibrancy #Slapstrike #Swallowstone #ElectroCute #Pacifista #iMan #Moonwalk #Gotht #Tangler #Bloxx Trivia *This is the first show to include an Omnitrix wielder that isn't the main character. *Nick is not inspired by NickFusi0n. Category:Series Category:Ahmad15